ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Index15
index15 '''(poor_choices) is a game developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. He is making the states of Virginia[ Was Orignially Owned By Mochapathy], North Carolina and South Carolina for the Ultimate Driving Universe and maybe some parts of Maryland due to the development of UD: Kent Island. Also well as creating the Mail Van, which contributed to the release of the Mailman job, and also created the unreleased 1990 Chevrolet Suburban model, the last ever brick built car. Current Games '''North Carolina UD: Currituck Main article: UD: Currituck Currituck is a game created by index15 that became finished on June 21st, 2017. It is the second game based in North Carolina (after UD: Monroe) and index15's third Game (After UD: Monroe and UD: Calhounstown). This game includes parts of the north coast of North Carolina. The game is planned to be released between May and June, and the completion deadline is June 21st. On March 31, April 1st, and April 2nd, Currituck was free for people who couldn't afford it. On May 6th, May 7th, May 26th, May 27th, May 28th, and May 29th was another free weekend. In Late 2019, a new place was completed on the map, called Knotts Island. It is accessible by the ferry that was also worked on. UD: Monroe Main article: UD: Monroe Monroe is another game created by index15 that becomes finished on Thanksgiving 2018 (November 22). It is the first game based in North Carolina and index15's game after Currituck. This game includes parts of Union County in North Carolina and is currently being remade. On September 21, 2017, index15 announced that Monroe will open sometime in early 2018, which will make it the second full release in the Carolinas. However, due to computer issues, the release has been pushed to around June. After the summer of 2018, Monroe was pushed further to Winter 2018. However days before Thanksgiving, index15 said on Twitter that UD: Monroe is slated to release on Thanksgiving day. On Thanksgiving Day 2018, Monroe was released. Monroe gains more visits on the first day than Currituck achieved, making this a success. UD: Monroe Classic Monroe Classic is the original version of Monroe and features a larger map. Most of the map is not filled in, and Monroe is incomplete. The map was scrapped due to a large size. Being the original version of Monroe, it includes part of Union and Anson counties and it is now free to play, similar to the classic versions of Odessa and Delancy Gorge. UD: Fontana Dam Main article: UD: Fontana Dam Fontana Dam is a game that The map features four communities, two unincorporated and two incorporated. Two large dams are the tourist's heart of the game and they go by the names of Fontana and Cherohala. Two minor dams feature as well, by the names of Calderwood and Chilhowee. These dams are hydroelectric and impound the Little Tennessee River. In addition, the map is very scenic, offering beautiful views along US 129. UD: French Broad It will be a game based in western North Carolina. However, besides this, we have to wait for more info. UD: Mecklenburg More information coming soon. UD: Wrightsville More information coming soon. South Carolina UD: Charlestown Charlestown is a game created by index15. It is the first game based in South Carolina and was index15's first UDU game. It was renamed from Calhoustown to Charlestown over Summer 2017 and the game is friends only (most players will be unable to access it for now). The only thing we know about the game is it has three large bridges, features on his twitter. UD: Hilton Head Island Main Article: UD: Hilton Head Island Hilton Head Island is an upcoming game created by index15. It will be based on Hilton Head Island, SC. It is currently in beta with a cost of 30 ROBUX. Around early 2018, this game has been closed to the public and development was paused at this time too. UD: Fort Beaufort More information coming soon. Maryland UD: Kent Island Main Article: UD: Kent Island Kent Island is an upcoming game made by index15 and will be the next project after UD: Monroe. This game will include its real counterpart and maybe east of UD: Masonville and west of UD: Bethany Beach. This also may include the Chesapeake Bay Bridge. This game is in its very early stages. Tennessee UD: Fort Loudon Main Article: UD: Fort Loudon Fort Loudon is an upcoming game made by index15 which will be set to the immediate west of UD: Fontana Dam. Not much is know yet since construction only started in late October. Unofficial Pleasant Valley Rehosted index15 rehosted UD: Pleasant Valley as an unofficial game, to give people who had never played the official map a chance to visit the map and keep UDU's history alive. The game will not be updated in terms of features and purchases will not be carried over to this map; however, you can still drive and enjoy the westernmost point of the Ultimate Driving area. UDU cars created by index15 index15 has created two cars for the UDU, one is the mail van, the other is the Chevy Suburban. Mail Van The mail van, based off the Grumman LLV with a United States Postal Service-inspired livery was index's first vehicle and is currently in service in most games as part of the Mailman job. This vehicle is the first RHD vehicle in-game and was released in mid-2017, as well as the only one prior to the mesh update which added more RHD vehicles primarily of Japanese and British origin. 1990s Chevrolet Suburban However, on October 7, 2017, index15 began work on a 1990 Chevrolet Suburban, a possible alternative to the current Chevrolet Tahoe for players. This vehicle is yet to be released but it could be the second full-size SUV in-game. As TwentyTwoPilots shared this vehicle on Twitter, the Suburban could come in the near future for players who want something more affordable and an alternative to the Chevrolet Tahoe-based SUV. However, the Suburban never came into fruition and was not released in time before mesh vehicles replaced vehicles. It was released as the GMC Typhoon as of the mesh update. Note: The Suburban has not been released and only exists as a concept vehicle. UDU Maps created by index15 Index15 also has a UDU map as he is responsible for North and South Carolina, respectively. He has made 3 versions of the map that have changed over time, so we will compare them. index15 decided to update his map because he thinks it doesn't make sense to himself and other people. These 3 maps are perfect for comparing because we will know how they used to look like. The roads are in different directions as well. Trivia * index15 was supposed to do the Outer Banks, but Alex (TwentyTwoPilots) will do the Outer Banks instead. * index15 is the 2nd UDU game developer that makes games their own way, the 1st being Hydrolock. * index15 made a poll on his twitter page for what game should he create after UD: Currituck is finished, and Hilton Head Island, SC won. ** The options were Greneston, SC (Greenville, SC), Morehead City, NC, Hilton Head Island, SC, and Goldsboro, NC. ** Unfortunately, his 1st poll got rigged by many alternate accounts who kept picking Goldsboro, NC, so index15 decided to make another poll with only Morehead City, NC and Hilton Head Island, SC options, and Hilton Head Island still won. ** Since Two games were being made at once, Hilton Head and Monroe, index15 held another poll to see which one people wanted more and Monroe won this debate so Monroe was under development until it got released. *index15's is the first game developer to use free weekend periods for feedback and testing, allowing the community to give their opinion on his work. *index15 is one of the youngest developers of the UDU. *index15 has changed his name around 20 times! *index15 has worked with Bull on UD: Pleasant Valley and he has reopened Pleasant Valley. See Also... * index15's Twitter page Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team